Heart and Soul
by MidnightLunaRunner
Summary: "broken hearts and weaknesses that we cannot admit to ourselves cannot define who we truly are"
1. Chapter 1

average life average day, go to work, get board, listen to other peoples problems, go home watch some MLP and zone out in a fanfiction. well to be honest im not rich im not poor im kinda in the middle. the part i hate is that i feel that my whole life is just one giant circle and it'll be that way till I die. I've always dreamed of going to equestria and giving up my current life entirely. and you know what? id do it in a heartbeat without but a moment of hesitation.

well lets start off with where i am currently. in front of me are six ponies that never in my wildest dream did I ever expect to meet. they were beautiful, all starring at me as im frozen like an idiot.

i suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Nicholas S Sample. dumb last name i know but from what my mom told me its a traditional last name in Germany. not that I really care though, all my friends call me Niko. not to be confused with Neko which is a term in Japanese for a cat, which my so called friends keep reminding me when they call me a lazy cat. in truth im not lazy I just don't like to waste energy on things that aint pertinent.

how I got to my current situation was kind of interesting, id been in a depressed mood all day thanks to my girlfriend who had been cheating on me for the last month and I found out that morning. I went to work and just didn't feel like helping people with there Xbox's today. I work in a call center btw. I knew I was almost over the limit for absences but at this time I just didn't care. I told my boss I was sick and he let me go. thank god I already looked like crap from depression and the fact that I like to drive fast so my hair looked like crap too.

I went out to my car and as I was looking for my smokes I found a picture of me and as I so gently put it the "bitch who shall not be named" smiling together the last time we visited my family. a tear ran down my cheek as I took my lighter and started it on fire from one of the corners. I watched it burn slowly and raised a smoke to my mouth and lit it off the picture then threw the flaming memory out the window and started my car. it wasn't much to look at but this car was my baby and it had balls. I revved the engine a few time before i rammed it into gear and slammed the peddle to the floor, as the tires broke loose from the pavement I swung the car around and zoomed out of the parking lot feeling nothing but pain. I put my shade on over my glasses and continued down the road towards the highway. I had no destination in mind as I drove. just to feel the freedom of the road.

I was still crying as I smoked my cigarette and swerved in-between cars. I drove for hours and it was getting dark outside, I pulled into a little farm town in South Dakota, amazed I hadn't been pulled over back on the highway. I noticed a lit up sign that said "BUDS" 'fuck it, I don't like to drink but right now I wana get plastered' i said in my mind. i pulled up to the front of the bar and noticed that the town was deserted. no cars driving and noone parked near the bar. i looked in the window and saw the open sign so i chalked it up to a slow night in a small town.

I walked into the bar and heard the jukebox playing a slow country song as I looked around the bar was pretty standard. pool table near the door, dartboard in the back and a loon bar that curved around what I figured was the back room. I walked up and sat on a stool at the bar and noticed there was none here "umm excuse me is there anyone here? i need a drink" almost as if on cue I heard a voice from the other end of the bar "sure son wattle it be?" i looked at the older man behind the bar, he looked like he has seen some years in his life, experienced things I could only dream of. he had an air of strength around him that almost made him seem regal. "anything strong enough to make memories go away" I don't know what provoked me to say it that way but I just didn't care "that's a tall order son, but I think I have somthin" the old man walked into the door at the end of the bar leaving me alone.

all I could do while I waited was think of all the heart ach I was in, every memory of her made my chest hurt. I know it sounds stupid but I felt like going home , putting on MLP and sticking my head in an oven. stupid and almost emo sounding i know but as far as I was concerned I had just lost about the only thing keeping me sane. all of a sudden the bartender was standing in front of me with a dark blue bottle and 2 glasses in his hands. he smiled at me and set the bottle down. "so what's eaten ya son?" I looked at him with a confused expression for a second 'why would he care why I want to forget, im just another drifter here to loose my money what does he care' then I noticed the second glass in his hand "what's the other glass for?" i asked and he chuckled "its for you as well, now tell me what's eaten ya. I been around a long time and i tend to like helpin people whenever I can." he chuckled "my daughters used to say that I had a heart bigger than the castle" "the castle?" i asked as it looked like he hadn't meant to say that "never mind " I said then I told him about my day and oddly enough about most of my life. completely forgetting about the drink. I even told him about the show I like to watch, at which he chuckled slightly "that old coot actually wrote the stories I told him huh?" I was shocked" you wrote My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic?" he shook his head "no that's something else entirely from the stories i told him but the story was about the same world"

we talked for a while longer, as we talked the bartender had poured a small glassful out of the strange bottle and filled the other one with straight whiskey when he was finished he looked at me "I can see your a good soul boy" at that second i could swear there was some strange power behind his eyes "so I think i can help you" he pointed at the whiskey glass on the right and spoke "this will make you forget some of your pain but its just a crutch for an injury that it will never take away" he then pointed at the other "this one will grant a wish that's been hiding in your soul for quite a while, but there's a downside. you will be giving up all you know and you will never be able to reverse its effect. but this will in time heal your heart" I was so confused at this point I was teetering between drinking the purple liquid or running away screaming for help. I looked him straight in the eye and saw honesty in his eyes. it may sound weird but I've always been able to tell when someone was lying to me by looking in there eyes "so one will numb my pain and the other will heal the pain by granting a wish im not aware of...you realize you sound like a lunatic right "this time he bellowed I laughter "HHAA HA HA HA its alright i get that all the time" once he settled down he looked back to me "your the first one I've ever offered this too, your the first one to ever deserve it " I was still wielded out "what makes me deserve it, im far from a saint." the bartender looked into my eyes with that same power again " we all have things we wish we hadn't done or said but its the fact that we have remorse about saying and doing them" I could see some hurt behind his eyes for a second "what's your name?" I said "Cosmos Altima" I quirked an eyebrow at this "seriously?" he chuckled "its an name form another region you might say" i just shrugged "ill just call you Cosmo for short"

the old man chuckled for the millionth time as he leaned down and looked at me again "the choice is yours son, which one will it be?" I looked at the 2 glasses and thought about my life, it felt as though if I drank the purple liquid id never see anything I knew ever again. all the images of my life went through my head and it all came to a single point. I hatted my life and there weren't many if any that would mourn my disappearance.'to hell with it "I said and gulped down the liquid in 3 gulps "easy son, don't choke" the Cosmo chuckled. I set the glass down and didn't feel anything "what gives? I don't feel any differe-" I started to feel lightheaded " whoa there "Cosmo rolled up his sleeve and jumped over the bar to me "it takes a second to start " he smiled at me, and I noticed a strange galaxy tattoo on his shoulder "wha...what's happ-happening to me" I could feel the world spinning and it felt like my entire body was melting" hold on you're almost out of the woods, once you're there make sure to tell my daughters I said hi" he had a somber smile on his face and then without warning i blacked out.

it felt like I was in a sea of black, I tried to breath but it felt like my lungs were on fire. then I felt intense pain all the way from my toes to my hair. i tried to scream but no noise came out. the only way to descried the pain i was in is like my body was being pulled in every direction possible. then I blacked out again from the intense pain. when i woke up again i saw bright blue sky and strong wind blowing past my fa "oh shit" I said turning my head and seeing the ground quickly approaching."weeellllll this sucks-AAHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed and all i could thin was 'well I can kiss my sorry ass goodbye' I closed my eyes and curled into a ball and waited fo the impact. as i fell i hit branch after branch and then hit the ground, HARD. I was in enough pain I would have seen death as a relief. i tried to move but every time i tried to move a muscle the pain intensified by at least 3x. a I laid there whimpering in pain tears streaming down my face I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. soon I blacked out again.

I woke up to water dripping on my face, as I rolled over trying to get up I fell forward 'what in the name of all holy MLP is going on?' I thought. the pain wasn't as bad now but it still hurt like hell. I tried to rub my head but found I couldn't move my fingers. i still hadn't opened my eyes. afraid to see how many injuries I had. 'dam i think my hands broken i cant feel my fingers at all, its like they aint even there' with my head laying on the ground I started to open my eyes. my vision was foggy but I could tell it was raining and that I was in some kind of forest.

I laid my head back and groaned, normally im pretty good with pain. so I decided to try to get my vision back before i did anything else. I raised my hand up to my face and noticed everything felt kind of furry 'ok, that's new' I rubbed my eyes and everything started to clear. the first thing I noticed was that my eyes were both straight and I could see clearer than i ever have. I have severe astigmatism and a birth defect made it so my eyes couldn't always fallow each other. astounded by this I reached up to my face again and went side eyed. right in front of me instead of seeing my hand I saw a hoof with my voice strained from what I could guess my less from manly screaming earlier "da' fuck?".

my vision cleared more and using all the strength I had I lifted my head and saw that my whole body changed. the gears in my head slowly kicked into gear 'dark blue fur? check, hooves? check, tail? check..."FOR THE FUCK OF GOD IM A PONY!" and then ever in my manliness I passed out like a bitch.

waking up again for the uptien millionth time I groaned and looked at myself again "well it aint a dream..fuuuccckkkk it feels like my everything hurts!" I rolled onto my stomach and tried to stand. the pain that brought probably woulda made most people roll up into a ball and cry but as I said earlier im no stranger to pain. I unsteadily wobbled towards a tree for support."ok gotta figure out whats going on" I looked at my surroundings "god this is like the beginning of a cheesy fanfic" I thought about it for a second 'oh crap if this is where i think it is...' "ok lets assess the situation...OK spooky trees, weird looking plants, red eyes in the shadows, timberwo-' i froze"...ahem"clearing my throat" AAAHHHHH!" walking up to me was a massive timber wolf, eyes glowing and teeth ready for dinner. knowing i couldn't fight it or run at the moment I just stood there shaking and then I noticed something, I was still wearing my JACKET! I rummaged quickly in my pockets with my snout because I dint think it would work to well with my hooves and found what i was looking for. "common you big son'ofa bitch" with my adrenalin pumping at full tilt and my shear will i forgot about the pain and charged it with a box in my mouth. 'this is probably the DUMBEST idea ive ever had' as i finished my thought i hit the ground and barely missed a swipe from its claws and slid under its legs dropping the box right underneath him. i then held my zipo in my mouth and fumbled with the lid with my hooves and lit it. i stood up thinking 'i fuckin hope this works' i chucked the lit zipo at the box of small spark shower fireworks i had. the zipo almost missed but it landed just right to catch the corner of the box "hope you like fireworks motherfucker" just then the box went up i flame shooting sparks in every direction. the wooden wolf yelped in pain as part of its body caught the flame. it jumped and started running right at me 'oooooff course you'd run right at me' i tried to roll away but as it ran past me its hind claws caught my leg and ripped the flesh pretty badly "AAHHHYOUSONAMOTHERFU-!" i yelled holding my hind leg.

after i was sure the wolf was gone i tried standing again 'ok walking on four legs is gonna take some getting used to but at the moment im stuck with 3 and a fucking half' i thought to myself. i started walking as best i could. i had no idea where i was going and the storm was getting worse. thank got my lighter and that bow were inside my jacket. i stopped for a seck and checked the inside of my jacked and found something that brought a smile to my face "oh sweet mothers milk " i pulled a pack of smokes out of my inner pocket with my mouth and laid it on my lap as i sat down under a tree. then i looked further through my jacket and found my spair lighter.'this is gonna be interesting' i thought looking at the lighter siting on my leg. i managed to pull a smoke out of the pack and get it into my mouth the i propped the lighter up with on hoof and used the other to light it. it took a few tries but eventually i got it and inhaled deep as i felt my nerves relax and a little of the pain subside. cigarets really were my crack. i would have to quite if i was actually where i thought i was. but for now i just didn't care. i looked down to my injured leg and frowned. it wasn't deep but it was bleeding pretty good. i started to think of ways to stop it until i looked at my jacket. "well dam i really liked this jacket" with that statement i pulled the jacket off and suddenly felt something weird. it felt like i had an extra hand on my back. i looked an noticed that i had a pair of decent sized wings "ok, that's bitchin" after playing with them for a second i went back to the task at hand:not dieing. i ripped the sleeves off the denim jacket and did my best to tie them with a combination of hooves and mouth. it worked out kinda. i tied it around my leg and sinched it tight wincing at the increased pain "ok time to get moving" i said spiting out the butt from the cigarette and started wobling from tree to tree again.

the going was slow and the storm didn't help, it felt like everything was fighting me every inch 'give me a fuckin break here' i thought. as i was about to give up i saw the edge of the forest 'hallelujah and motherfuckin peanut butter' i said in my head, i was too tired and lightheaded to talk. as i got closer i could see fields and a trail leading off somewhere. i was gonna make it, at least theirs a chance. i had made it to the last tree panting. i looked down and saw the blood running through the makeshift bandage 'shit' i thought forcing myself further. i was heading for the trail hoping that someone would find me. i almost made it before my vision faded and i fell at the edge making the mud and water splash on my face. the only things i remember were some mumbled voices and the occasional pain but other than a few instances i was completely unconscious.

i woke up to the sound of a beeping machine and a strange light moving over my eyelids. i cracked one of my eyes open and saw a purple being holding a small flashlight over my head then with all the dignity and manhood in me apparently dead an buried i jumped out of the bed and screamed like a little girl who just lost her virginity landing on the floor in a heap, luckily my face broke my fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**so here's chapter 2, ok I don't have much room to bitch because im kind of a new writer on here but really 1-countem 1! review? -_- ...**

**fine well anyway if ya like it tell me if ya don't ...TELL ME! so I can fix any issues you find or if ya just don't like my stories (quite honestly I don't care but...) also I still don't have anyone to edit for me so I apologive for any grammatical errors. **

**here we go**

"uuugghhh" laying there, face first on the floor, the only thing that went through my mind was how much of an idiot I was. "oh my gosh are you ok?" turning my head slightly I see the same purple coated pony that had the flashlight in my face moments ago 'just fuckin great, I was hoping all that stuff before was just some screwd-up nightmare' leaning up I looked at her "im ok I guess,"

I stood up groaning until I put weight on my hind leg and fell back down groaning "why does my well...everything hurt?" she sighed as her horn started to glow and I felt myself being lifted off the ground "whoa ok that's new" she giggled a bit and laid me down on the bed again.  
"well you were found just outside the everfree forest in pretty bad shape" I felt like I was past through a meat grinder, but again im kinda used to pain "well that sucks" I sighed,

the purple pony I knew as Twilight Sparkle was now siting on her haunches next to the bed.I figured it would be best not to go brony anytime soon so I played the fool "so who are you?" she smiled "my names Twilight Sparkle, its nice to meet you mr?" there in that moment I froze 'craaap I can't tell her my real name. think stupid, THINK!' I don't know why but a name popped into my head "Midnight Runner, i-its nice to meet you too miss" feeling the pain in my leg again I decided to ask "so how bad were my injuries?" she looked away bit "not...too bad. the gashes on your flank made you loose a lot of blood and there wasn't any food in your stomach, not to mention dehydration"

I kind of expected most of it "well at least im alive, so are you a doctor or something?" she giggled "no im actually just a student in magic. I also look after the local library" "so the local librarian is giving me a check-up?" she smiled "no, my teacher Princess Celestia has me studying some healing magic and when I heard about sompony that had been brought to the hospital with some bad injuries I thought I could be of some help." I sighed "I appreciate it, so how long till I can get out of here?" she raised her hoof to her chin "well the doctor said you should be fine within a couple of days" I sighed shifting myself a bit to make sure everything was working, my leg fought back though as pain shot through me "nnNNggh dam that's gonna suck to walk on" Twilight looked up at me confused "you will be fine in a couple of days" "I aint stayin in here, I hate hospitals" as I said that I was siting up as carefully as I could, trying not to bump my leg."what do you think you're doing?! you just woke up and your leg hasnt fully healed yet!" I sighed as I felt her magic cover me again and forcefully lay me back down on the bed "im not gonna win this am I?" she gave me a triumphant smirk "nope!" I was still a little depressed from what happened before my whole quantum leap bullshit and now im stuck in the one place I hate more than anything...a damn hospital.

looking around I start to think 'pluses im in equestria, im a Pegasus, im in the same room as the element of magic and ill most likely get to meet the mane six. minuses im beet to fuck, stuck in a hospital and I have no money no place to live...well im bucked in an every direction' Twilight noticed me stairing off into space and started waving a hoof in front of my face "hellooooo equestria to Midnight" I blinked a few times and came out of my stupor "w-wha? oh sorry I was just going over a few things in my head. so you said you were learning some healing magic?" she smiled and nodded "well you wanna try on my leg?" she seemed a bit unsure and she would have no idea I had altirear motives along the lines of as soon as she leaves im outa this dam death trap (i really hate hospitals) "ummm sure, I suppose I can but I better get a nurse to help me take the bandages off" at that she turned around and trotted out of the room.

while I was siting there i noticed that my stuff was nowhere to be found 'mental note get more info out of Twilight' then i went to trying to formulate an escape plan. from the multitude of fanfictions ive read, I know this place has night guards I also know that this hospital isn't very big 'worst case scenario I grab a wheel chair to get out'

soon Twilight walked back in with a nurse "hey" I said to them raising a hoof "ok im going to remove the bandages but please be careful that leg has a lot of tissue damage and some muscle tears" Twilight nodded "yes ma'am ill be carefull" she nodded " sir this may hurt but I want you to stay still while I remove the bandages" I raised my hoof "don't worry, im kinda used to pain" she gave me a sad look before sighing "ok here we go" she slowly lifted my leg and using her mouth started to unwrap the bandages. what I saw didn't really surprise me but it was still pretty gruesome. the claw marks went almost the entire length of my flank. 3 bloody tares as a welcoming present.

Twilight looked at me expecting me to be in agony with every movement but saw me just looking at it with interest "doesn't it hurt?" I sighed and looked at her "yeah but like I said before ive dealt with pain lots of times. hey at least itll leave some cool scars" I said the last part with a bit of a chuckle trying to lighten the mood. she gave me a look that said 'your crazy' and I couldn't help but laugh a little "ok im going to get some fresh bandages and ill be back. please be careful miss Sparkle" "I will" with that the nurse left "ok like I said im new at this so try to stay as still as possible" I nodded and she pointed her horn at my injured limb as it started to glow, soon my leg started to glow as well. Twilight was sweating and trying to push harder than the aura around her horn intensified and the wounds on my leg started closing and getting a little smaller. to me it felt like my whole leg was just numb. the wounds on my leg continued closing and then with one last flash the wounds on my leg completely closed and I could feel my leg again, there was still some pain but it was nowhere near what it had been "daaaam nice work Twilight" she smiled from her position lying on the floor completely exhausted the nurse came back in with fresh bandages and nearly fainted when she looked at my leg "that's amazing miss sparkle! it should have taken days to heal this much" I chuckled a bit "that mean I can leave " they looked at each other and then back at me "nope!" they both said in unison with a smile "AH! sonofa-" I said throwing my hooves in the air and falling back on the bed dramatically making the nurse and Twilight laugh.

a while later me and Twilight were still talking, I told her how I got the injuries and that I had no memory of how I got into the forest. leaving out a few details "so Twilight do you know what happened to my stuff? I had a jacket with some stuff in it" she looked up in thought for a second "the pony that found you took it, she said she was gonna wash it for you" "and who would that be" I said "Vinyl Scratch, she's the local DJ in ponyville" she replied "ok just curious why was she near the everfree forest at night?" Twilight shrugged her shoulders " nopony knows what she does when she's not DJing in the club or sleeping. shes a real night-owl" I sighed "its cool I guess"

as we talked, we heard a knock at the door as it opened revealing the same nurse from before "it seems you have some more visitors Midnight, is that all right?" I had a confused look on my face, who the hell else would visit a total stranger "umm sure I guess who is it?" she looked at Twilight and smiled "it looks like your friends were wondering about the stranger" I looked at her and she seemed a little surprised. she scratched the back of her head sheepishly " well I guess I kinda forgot that I told them about you before I came over" now my brony side was screaming ' FUCK YEAH! ' and my current state of mind just wanted to be alone for a bit to come to terms with everything that had happened recently. while I was off in lala land with my thoughts I didn't notice 5 ponies come in and great Twilight and then preceded to try to get my attention "hey whats up?" Dash was the first one to try,she hovered there waiting for a response. when she noticed I wasnt paying attention she hovered over and got right in my face our noses almost touching and with a deep breath she said "HEY" to say I jumped out of my skin would be an understatement. as soon as I looked forward and realised one of my favorite characters was an inch from my face, I flinched, my wings opened fully and I jumped into the ceiling hard "HAHAhahaha that was awesome" she was rolling on the bed laughing her flank off. the rest of the mane six gave her a stern look minus pinky because she was laughing too.

once I came down from the ceiling I sat there and it felt like time slowed down. I was in front of the six ponies I always wanted to meet. I was stairing at them like a statue unable to form the most simple of movements. Twilight poked me in the shoulder and I shook my head a bit coming back to reality "umm hi, im Midnight Runner" they all smiled and came closer "nice ta meet ya Midnight, names Applejack" she shook my hoof so hard I thought it was gonna fly off "im Rarity nice to meet you darling" she held out her hoof to shake and an interesting idea popped into my mind. I place my hoof under hers and brought it up to my lips and said "charmed miss Rarity" then kissed her hoof "OH my, what a gentlecolt" she blushed and backed up "hi im Pinky Pie nice to met you, where are you from are you new around here are you gonna be staying ar-" I was dazed slightly from the onslaught of questions until rainbow stuck a hoof in pinkies mouth silencing her "ahem! first damn, and second of all, all your questions in order im from a land very far away from here, yes im new around here, and id love to stay here if I can" Pinky looked happy with my answer before darting out the window. stairing at the window shocked I asked "umm are we on the ground floor?" they all looked at the window and in unison said "nope" still a little shocked I looked at them "OOoook then"

next was Rainbow dash "names Rainbow Dash, best flier in all equestria" she had her front hooves crossed floating on the air of her own praises, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. when she hear it she thought I was laughing at her and she instantly shot into my face "what? don't believe me?" I could tell she was annoyed and i wasnt very comfortable with how close she was "sorry I wasnt meaning to insult you it's just I was surprised by your complete confidence. and could you back up a bit I don't like peo-ponies in my face" she smirked "what you gonna do about it?"I smirked and leaned forward "this" and as I said that I liked her nose and the shock made her do a backflip out the door with a crash. this time they were all laughing, even me. she walked back in blushing like a tomato. I crossed my hooves and had a victorious look on my face "I win" she grumbled and sat down with the rest of them "im gonna get you back for that" I smirked and looked her right in the eye "anytime Dashie" she didn't know how to react but then she smirked "it's so on, and don't call me Dashie" I shrugged.

I noticed that Fluttershy was silent and slightly hiding behind Applejack "its nice to meet you too miss" I smiled at her and heard an 'eep' I cocked my eyebrow but just shrugged it off "well since were all introduce an such howd you end up in the forest and howd you git that nasty gash" Applejack asked and I sighed "well as I said im from a land very far away, I don't know how to fly so-" I was cut off by them gasping "your wings are huge compared to mine and you can't fly? what the hay dude?" I looked at her and continued" well where I came from I was never taught" she was still a bit shocked but accepted my answer "I have been traveling for a while and ended up in the forest."they were all captivated by my story and quite honestly it was damn near the cutest thing ive ever seen "I was tired hungry and hadn't eaten in days when I was attacked by a timberwolf"gasp number 2 as I was again questioned "howd ya git away? them things are tough. I don't even try to tango with'em unless my brother is there to back me up" I was a little surprised but let it go for now "well I was too weak to get away from it so I stood my ground and with some quick thinking I managed to catch it on fire. but as it tried to run away it caught my hind leg with its claws and tore me up pretty good" they all stared at me wide-eyed "dud that's awesome you took on a timberwolf and won!" rainbow said "that's one heck of a feet there Midnight" Applejack stated "goodness darling you certainly are brave" added Rarity with a bit of a seductive voice that unnerved me a bit 'maybe I went a little to far with the intro earlier' but again I ignored it. they were all impressed to say the least even fluttershy was getting used to me a little.

after my story telling they all told me a little about themselves and what they did for a living. being a faithful brony I already knew everything but listened and played the fool. "that's awesome. you all have interesting jobs, I hope I can find something as interesting when I get out of here." they all smiled and said they'd try to help me "soooo that mean I can leave the hospital then?" I said with a sheepish smile. Twilight gave me a stern look "not a chance mister" again I fell back on the bed a little dramatically causing the other five to laugh "hey dude I totally understand, I hate bein stuck in one place too. I could loan you my favorite book to read if you want" Dash said thinking of ways to be nice "that would be cool Dashie" I smiled as she just rolled her eyes at the nickname "you're not gonna stop calling me that are ya?" I shook my head "not a chance I still owe you for making me smack the sealing" "WHAT? you already got me back with the nose thing" I smirked a little deeper "not even close Dashie"

after some more hanging out they decided that it was getting late and they decided to call it a night "well shugercube it was nice meetin ya an ifnya ever need a job let me know"applejack waved her hoof and walked out" it was a pleasure mister Runner feel free to come by my boutique when you get out of here" as she walked out I noticed her hips moving a bit more than usual and rolled my eyes "see'ya later dude, ill come by tomorrow and give ya the book" I smiled and replied "thanks again Dashie" she just shook her head with a smile as she walked out "um...it was nice meeting you...Midnight" fluttershy basically whispered I smiled at her and she walked out "well im heading back to the library, spike must be worried sick by now" I smiled and said "its cool, im probly gonna try to get some sleep" and with that she left and I was already getting ready for my escape.

once they were all gone and the moon started to rise I slowly unhooked the wires and such from my chest and sat on the side of my bed, putting my rear hooves on the ground. as slowly as possible I put weight on them. making sure I could walk. I still had some difficulty, a limp but it wasn't too bad. so quietly I made my way to the door, making sure to make as little noise as possible. I took off the hospital gown and poked my head out the door. looking down both hallways I didn't see anyone so I figured nows the time to move.

what I didn't notice was the figure outside my window, watching me with red eyes. a pair of bat like wings making no noise in the moonlight. it watched as I slid out the door trying to escape the place. it smiled "well guess ill see him around. im late for work" then it flew off into the night.  
my escape was coming along pretty well, I was halfway down the hall looking for the stairs when I heard hoof steps coming. I thought quick and dove under the nurses station desk. the hooves belonged to the evening shift nurse who was doing her rounds 'please don't check my room, please don't check my room' I heard her stop and open a door. it closed and she continued. I sighed in relief until she kept opening doors. 'crap-crap-crap' then she opened the door to my room and gasped. I heard her running towards the nurses station "I am so bucked right now' I got as far under the desk as I could and huddled into a ball. she ran up and pushed a button on a microphone. "attention security a patient in serious condition had disappeared from their room. please find him and return him to his room!" 'fuck me side-ways!' I screamed in my head. the nurse took off to look for me, allowing me to leave my hiding place. "ok gotta figure out how to get out of here unnoticed" I whispered. looking around I saw a door that said doctors lounge and got an idea.

as quickly as I could I slipped into the lounge and breathed in relief when I noticed no one was in the room. looking around I found a doctors lab coat and one of those hair things they wear sometimes. I made sure to flatten my wings as much as I could and put the coat on covering them and a good part of my scar. "this is possibly the dumbest idea i have ever had" as I was about to walk out I heard a strange sound from the other side of the door "hup-hup-hup-hup-hup" I stuck my head out the door cautiously and saw 6 guards marching down the hallway. they stopped and I felt my heart beating in my hooves, they looked at me and the one in the front spoke "doctor there is a patient that escaped their room he is a dark blue Pegasus with a black mane like yours and a scar on his flank. have you seen him?" I swallowed "I think I saw him go that way" I pointed in the direction they were already head and the head guard spoke again "thank you doctor" he saluted and they continued down the hallway "hup-hup-hup-hup-hup" 'dear god are they dumb' I thought getting my composure back again I started limping down the hallway as stable as I could, trying to hide the limp. I made it to the stairs and down to the main floor.

I walked through the darkened hallways toward the from exit. that would be the last place they would think id go. reveling in my success I didn't notice the nurse running up to me "doctor, have you seen the pa-" I froze when I realized she recognized me. she saw the scar on my flank and remembered the medical report. she slowly walked up to me "its gonna be ok sir, you need to go back to your room you're not well enough to be leaving" I turned to her and gave her my best scary face (not that I knew what I looked like doing it since im a pony now) and said "I aint stayin miss, I don't like hospitals and if im well enough to outsmart your guards and get all the way here without being noticed I think im well enough to leave" and before she could respond I took off in the best run I could manage at the moment, a steady hobble.

I made it out the door before I heard guards behind me. turning my head slightly I saw 5 unicorn hospital guards coming closer. I picked up the pace, my leg hurting more and more from the strain but I kept going 'thank Celestia Twilight fixed my leg or else I think id be dead by now' I ran into the yard of some random house and with all my might jumped and made it over the fence, I tried to land with all my weight on my other legs but since im still getting used to this body I failed rather miserably. I landed and I fell the second my left rear leg touched the ground."sonofachanglingmotherhumpin-!" I got up and noticed the guards decided to go around and with the few seconds I had I dived into the backdoor of the circular house and closed the door quietly. I pressed my ear to the door and listened. I could hear their hoof steps outside and then one spoke "where the buck did he go?" "I don't know let's get some pegusi to help look for him" 'good god you'd think I stole something'

after I was sure they weren't outside the door I turned around and realized I was in someones laundry room 'this is so convenient it hurts' I thought to myself as I started to look through the clean clothes but found only frilly dresses and poofy hats. 'great im in som chics house and she don't got any of her boyfriends stuff' I decided that the laundry room was a bust and instead of doing the smart thing I decided to try and go out the front door. as I was walking through I did my best to get a rundown of the house. it seemed like a nice place. it looked like one of those fashion places in new york and then it hit me 'oh shit im in Rarity's place' as soon as that though went through my mind I heard a yawn and a groan from the stairwell. 'OK one of two things are gonna happen here. one, she screams and I get arrested for breaking an entering. two, she tries to buck my brains out. at the moment poon was the last thing on my mind and I didn't feel like going to jail tonight.

I looked around and got an idea that was in my mind the most feeble attempt to hide in history. I ran to her ponykins and struck the same pose they were in. the lights came on and she made her way to what I assumed was the kitchen, I heard water running and a satisfied 'AHHhh' then a glass being place into the sink. she walked out walked within a few feet of me. as she passed she stopped and I thought that I was caught till she messed with the hat on one of the other ponykins and then went back upstairs once she was gone I collapsed from the pain of the extra weight on my bad leg. as soon as I could bare it I made my way to the door. when I was in the entryway I noticed a black duster looking coat with a red silk lining and angled collar. it covered my flank completely and was heavier than it looked, which I liked. next to it was a note.

'Dear Midnight, 

darling if you think im gullible enough to think a near black-coated Pegasus one of my ponykins I might take offense. I made this after I got back for you as a welcome present. I am not sure why you are running from the hospital but I trust my friends. 

sincerely,  
Rarity

P.S. if you want to stay I wont mind either'

i chuckled at the last part and pocketed the note. 'god not even here for a week and im already beatin em away with a stick'

as I exited the boutique I scanned the skies and street for anypony that might be looking for me. when I was sure I was safe I started to make my way out. as I left I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was about 11:30. 'hm guess these ponies arnt really the night-time type. the last time I had this thought it didn't turn out very good but i wonder if there's a bar around here?'

I walked through the streets staying as inconspicuous as possible. even going so far as to take a black pair of sunglasses I found hanging outside someones window. I know, sunglasses at night hahaha but to be honest because of my eyes it didn't make a whole lotta difference, ill explain that later. as I was walking I hear a thumping in the distance, it sounded vaguely like some of the dubstep I used to listen nothing else to do and the fact I was looking for a drink anyway I went toward the sound. turning a corner I saw bright neon lights and allot of ponys standing outside a building with loud booming music coming out of it. 'great a night club...' I thought a little disheartened. clubs really weren't my thing. the last time I was in a club I ended up in a fight and so drunk I didn't remember anything the night after. all this coming from a guy who doesn't like to drink sounds a little hypocritical but ill admit my brother was one hell of a negotiator. 'well actually this might be the best place to be since im on the run. lots of ponys, mostly drunks, and fog machines. perfect cover'

I walked up to the club my limp still present ' I probably wont even get in the door but at least there are still enough ponys here to provide cover. this jacket Rarity gave me had slits in it for my wins, witch for practicality was good but I was trying to hide right now. i figured s long as I held them in a way to make them look as small as possible I could still remain incognito. I was nearing the door now and as aposed to my first time trying to get near a club the ponys trying to get in weren't nasty or mean. they were actually nice enough to let the limping pony through rather i was nearing the door I scoped it a bit before getting to close. there was a unicorn and an earth pony watching the door. one of them I recognized as Big Macintosh. this surprised me a bit but I shrugged it off as a night-time gig for him. the unicorn I didn't recognize though he had a green coat, a flame red mane and a very sharp looking horn, his cutie mark a swirling fire-ball.

satisfied with my info I walked up to them and raised my shades "mind if i get myself a drink?" they looked at me and then at each other. the unicorn spoke up "you new in town?" "yeah just got here" he looked at Mac who nodded "alright bro your new so you get a free pass, but you start anything and you get to deal with my friend here" i smiled and nodded "no problem man" i raised a hoof and did a couple hoof bumps with him "you alright bro" and with that i walked in through the doors and instantly got hit by the bass. it made my leg throb a bit but i ignored it. the music wasn't bad and everyone was either dancing zoning out or drinking and having a good time. i looked over at the stage and saw four huge speakers that went all the way to the ceiling. the stage had strobe lights ,spotlights, smoke machines and all manner of technics. in the center was the DJ with four turntables, she was using her magic to control all four like a boss, she was pretty good. what shocked me about the whole thing was that she was wearing my leather jacket! now that my brain was back in control I figured it wasn't a good idea and bother the DJ in the middle of a set. so i figured id just have a few drinks and wait for the club to close.

I went to the bar and figured no one would com in here to look at me and took off my jacket. to be honest the 3 scars across my flank actually looked kinda cool. at that very moment the DJ looked over at the bar and noticed him take his jacket off and turn just enough to see his scars and smiled 'kinda figured he'd end up here' putting the table on auto pilot for a min she walked over to one of the bouncers near the stage and said something in his ear, he nodded and walked over to where he was siting

I set my jacket on the bar in front of me and sat down on the stool. I figured they'd want money so i just thought id get some water and enjoy the music. just then the bouncer walked up beside me, he was a red stallion his mane and tail tied back with a blue band and a really bored expression on his face. he called out to the bartender "eh Mixer, this kids drinks are on the lady!" I was shocked, the bartender nodded and tuned back to what he was doing. before I could ask the bouncer who this lady was but as I turned he was already heading back towards the stage. I decided to try to ask the bartender "hey dude what was that all about?" the bartender turned to me an shrugged his shoulders not saying a thing till "so what do ya want kid?" I looked at the wall of liquor behind him and thought for a sec "Ill take something dark and heavy straight no ice" the bartender was a little surprised but shrugged his shoulder and tuned around for a second. he turned back around with a shot glass and a dark bottle that said 'Everfree's Spirit'

**"that's right.  
im going to fuck the fear turkey.  
sincerely yours, The Crimson Fucker!"  
**

**if anyone can name the reference pm me and you get a digital cookie ^_^  
**

**please rate and review **


End file.
